Plumbing systems of various purposes are commonly integrated in modern households. Plumbing originated during ancient civilizations and is considered by historians as a critical factor that led to development of modern civilizations. Numerous systems rely on plumbing networks including water supply, and sewage systems. Plumbing systems rely on the flow of fluids, and as such if obstructions occur the efficient operation of the system is compromised hindering functionality. In household applications one of the most common tools that may be used to clear an obstruction in a pipe is a plunger. Different types of plunger designs are available for different applications; however, the general components of a plunger include a suction cup like flange constructed out of a flexible and pliable material such as rubber, attached to a rod or handle. A conventional bathroom usually includes facilities such as wash bowls, showers, and toilets. Obstructions may occur in any of the equipment mentioned, especially after lengthened usage. A plunger is commonly used to remove the obstructions, retuning the system to a free-flowing state. Another alternative to unclogging a network of pipes is using chemicals that can dissolve the obstructing deposits through chemical reactions. However, these chemicals can be hazardous for both the user and the environment.
Sinks and bathtubs usually comprise overflow ports, designed to prevent flooding if the user accidentally leaves the water supply turned on. The overflow port is connected to the drain pipe. When plunging a sink or a bathtub, the overflow port must be covered to ensure a vacuum environment is maintained in the system. If the overflow port is not covered, sewage overflow may be forced upward through the port when pressure is applied by the plunging tool, resulting in an unpleasant experience for the user.
The present invention aims to solve this particular problem by disclosing a cover specifically designed to prevent overflow backsplash. Specifically, the present invention is a self-sealing cover specifically designed for drain vents, to facilitate the process of clearing a plumbing system. The present invention directs the pressure exerted by a plunger to the face of a drain clog rather than allowing the overflow runoff to escape through the drain vent. The present invention is versatile and allows users to use the device on drain clogs of various sizes and shapes. The assembly is simply placed over existing overflow cover, and due to the self-sealing design, operation does not require the constant input of the user.